


24. Roleplaying

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24. Roleplaying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [townpariah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/townpariah/gifts).



> Written as a follow-up to the amazing [townpariah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/townpariah/pseuds/townpariah) (previously rangerdanger) aka [libearies](http://libearies.tumblr.com)'s Hiddlesworth fic, _a game for delicate boys_ ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3077813/chapters/6678161), [tumblr](http://libearies.tumblr.com/post/106271626389/rape-fantasy-or-rape-roleplay-im-not-sure-if)). Hope I did it justice!
> 
> And thank you to [thedreamscrystal](http://thedreamscrystal.tumblr.com/) for making [a beautiful (NSFW) photoset](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/post/114681153819/thedreamscrystal-roleplaying-by) for this fic!
> 
> Warnings: In case you missed it, this fic involves **rape roleplay**. Also, rough anal sex without a condom is dangerous, and is only depicted here because _this is a work of fiction_ and by no means a reliable guide for sex advice.

Chris went around the house for the third time, checking again that all the locks were secured. Tom trailed behind him, trying to convince himself that it was impossible for anyone to break in, but he was failing spectacularly and his fears must have shown on his face.

‘Are you sure you’re gonna be all right, babe?’ Chris asked, frowning in concern. ‘I can tell them I can’t make it and stay home with you.’

‘No, you _have_ to go,’ Tom forced himself to say. Chris had turned down enough urgent calls from work for Tom already, and Tom couldn’t let Chris keep putting his own life on hold.

‘Are you sure?’ Chris asked again, but Tom could tell that he was itching to go. Tom knew that his boss had been less than pleased with Chris’ recent absenteeism, no matter how much Chris insisted otherwise, and Tom would _not_ be the reason Chris lost the job that he’d worked so hard for.

‘Yes, I’ll be fine. I promise.’ Tom plastered a smile to his face and pushed Chris towards the front door. ‘Now go.’

Chris pursed his lips, but acquiesced. ‘All right. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Call me if you need me.’ He pressed a kiss to Tom’s forehead, and with that, he was gone.

After locking the door, Tom slumped against it and took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Two months had passed since _the incident_ , but this was the first time he’d been home alone. But he was a grown man, and he didn’t need to cling to his boyfriend every second of the day. He could survive spending a night at home without Chris, and he _would_.

It was just after seven, but he was too jittery and on edge to be hungry. He didn’t want to be downstairs, anyway; the farther away he was from the kitchen or the living room, the better. So he quickly fixed himself a cup of tea and brought it up with him to the bedroom, intent on curling up in bed with a good book until Chris came back home.

Just after putting that plan into action, though, Tom realised that it wasn’t going to work. Every little noise made him jump, be it the occasional car that passed outside or the rustling of the leaves. And, he still hadn’t managed to get past the first page of his book. Tom decided to give up.

He went into the ensuite bathroom and turned on the tap, splashing cold water on his face. It cleared his mind somewhat, and the chill gave him something else to focus on. He scrubbed at his skin with a towel, revelling in the slight burn and feeling his anxiousness slowly ebb away. But when he finally dried off his face and looked into the mirror, what he saw made his heart stop. 

There was another face besides his own.

‘Hello, sweetheart. Remember me?’

Tom spun around and there _he_ was. Tom remembered him all right; this was the man whose face haunted him day and night. He was clad in all black with a smirk on his face, casually leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. He was large, even more than Tom remembered, and it only took one look at his biceps—they were bigger than Tom’s _head_ , for fuck’s sake—to know that Tom stood no chance against this bear of a man in the way of his only escape route.

But unlike last time, the man’s hands seemed to be devoid of any sharp blades or other weapons. Tom’s wandering hands behind his back had caught hold of his and Chris’ razors, and if Tom was quick enough and aimed well, maybe he could get out of this.

‘Tsk. I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Tom.’

‘Do what?’ _How the hell did this man know his name_?

‘Unless you’re planning to shave yourself pretty for me, I suggest you drop those razors right now.’ As he spoke, the man had crossed the distance between them and towered over Tom. His eyes flashed dangerously.

Tom let the razors clatter uselessly into the sink. It was stupid of him to try fighting his way out, and now he’d only succeeded in angering the man. But he couldn’t just let this happen to him again; he had to try.

‘Please … please don’t do this. My boyfriend is coming back and he’ll see you.’

‘Liar,’ the man admonished softly into his ear. Tom stood frozen as the man crowded even closer against him. ‘Your boyfriend just texted you to tell you that he has to work until the morning. And I helped you tell him that you’re fine with that.’

The man brought up Tom’s phone to let him see the exchange. He did a perfect job imitating Tom’s tone in the forged text; Chris would never suspect anything. Before Tom’s fingers could even itch to reach for the phone, however, the man snatched it away.

‘Little does he know, by the time he’s back I’ll have fucked you so hard that all you can do is lie on the bed with your legs spread, my come leaking out of your ruined arsehole. What a pretty picture you’ll make.’

Tears flooded to Tom’s eyes. He knew that the man was right, and there was nothing Tom could do to stop him.

‘What are you gonna tell me next, hmm? That you’ll scream?’ he taunted, tracing his fingers over Tom’s lips. ‘I think we both know that your neighbours won’t be able to hear a thing. And I plan on making you scream, anyway.’

Tom whimpered in despair. ‘Please … please don’t do this.’

‘Why not, Tom?’

‘Don’t say my name!’

That earned him a sharp slap over the face, and then the man gripped his jaw roughly. ‘Don’t you fucking dare tell me what to do, bitch,’ the man hissed into his ear. His hot breath made Tom want to cringe. ‘You’re mine, and I’ll call you whatever the fuck I want and say whatever the fuck I want.’

‘I’m sorry—I’m sorry,’ Tom sobbed. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did he have to snap at the man? Now he’d angered him even further!

‘You’re sorry, are you?’ The man’s voice turned gentle again, but Tom knew not to trust it. ‘I’ll give you one chance to prove it to me. If I don’t feel your sincerity, boy, I promise that you’ll regret it.’

He took a step back from Tom and started undoing his trousers.

‘Get on your knees.’

Tom obeyed. This wasn’t so bad, he told himself. He could do this—

Suddenly, he wasn’t so sure. The man had freed his cock, and the monstrous thing was _huge_. This was the first time Tom had gotten a good look at it, and now he realised why it had hurt so much last time.

One of the man’s hands went to the back of Tom’s head, gripping his hair hard enough to make it sting, and the other wrapped around his thick cock. He gave himself a few lazy strokes, making it engorge even further. The man chuckled darkly and rubbed the head of his cock over Tom’s lips. ‘This is where you belong, you worthless slut.’

Tears ran down Tom’s cheeks from the humiliation, and to add insult to the injury, the man slapped Tom’s face with his cock. ‘Do you want it, princess?’

‘Y-yes,’ Tom whimpered.

‘Tsk. Not good enough. Beg for it.’

‘Please, I-I want to suck your cock.’

The man ran the head of his cock over Tom’s lips. ‘Now say, “Daddy, please fuck my mouth.”’

He wanted Tom to say _what_? It took a good few seconds before he recovered from shock. ‘D-Daddy,’ he stammered, the word filthy on his tongue, ‘please fuck my mouth.’

That seemed to satisfy the man. ‘Good boy,’ he said. ‘Now open up and get Daddy’s cock nice and wet. This is all the lube you’re getting.’

Tom barely had time to register the man’s promise before the blunt head of his cock was pushed into his mouth. The musky smell of it made Tom want to gag—if it were Chris’, he would have welcomed it, but now, it was so _wrong_ —and then he _did_ gag when the man started thrusting. He almost bit down out of reflex, but held himself back at the last second—anything of that sort could not bode well for him.

Closing his eyes, Tom tried to pretend that this was Chris he was pleasuring, that this was foreplay to gentle lovemaking. But Chris would never keep such a rough hold on his head, and he would never make Tom take more than he was ready to. Chris would give Tom free rein, he would run his fingers softly over Tom’s hair, he would whisper sweet nothings to encourage Tom.

The already flimsy illusion was further ruined when the man pulled out and slapped Tom’s face. ‘Show me some enthusiasm, stupid whore,’ he demanded. ‘Or are you so desperate for my cock that you want me to take you now?’

Tom shook his head violently. He wasn’t ready—the man would _break_ him.

‘Then get to work.’

Tom did not need telling twice. He wrapped his lips around the wide head of the man’s cock, working his saliva over it and then descended along the shaft. He’d never been with anyone besides Chris, so he didn’t know what other men liked; he could only pray that what worked for Chris worked for this man as well. He flicked his tongue into the slit, hollowed out his cheeks to increase the suction, and even managed to moan half convincingly around the mouthful of cock.

Tom had hoped that by giving his best effort, he would keep the man entertained, and at the same time bring him closer to finishing. But all too soon, the man grunted and pushed him away.

‘That’s enough for now,’ he said, dragging Tom up to his feet by his arm. ‘Strip.’

Tom wanted to do it quickly, even if it would hasten the inevitable—taking too long would make his spit on the man’s cock dry up, and that would only make things worse. But his fingers were shaking too badly and he had to stop a couple of times to steady himself lest his knees gave out.

When he was finally naked, the man grinned and reached down to fondle him. ‘What a pretty boy you are,’ he murmured. His hand felt too rough over Tom’s sensitive cock, but to Tom’s horror, it only took a few pumps for him to be coaxed into full hardness. ‘Eager little slut. Daddy’s gonna make you feel things you’ve never felt before.’

As much as Tom wished that this was a nightmare he could wake up from, he knew this was real. If he wanted to come out of this at least somewhat intact, he had to play the man’s game. ‘Please, Daddy,’ he whispered. ‘Please make me feel good.’

The man paused and looked at him, seeming amused that Tom would say that out of his own volition. But he was silent as he let go of Tom’s cock, and then he caught Tom by surprise by hefting him over his shoulder. He took the opportunity to spank Tom’s arse several times as he walked them to the bed.

‘Have I told you what a pretty piece of meat you are?’ he asked, dumping Tom unceremoniously onto the mattress. ‘I’m going to enjoy you so much.’

The man made quick work of his clothes, revealing his muscled body. So _that_ was the reason why he could pick Tom up like he weighed nothing. But looking down, Tom was dismayed to find that though the man’s cock still glistened with his spit, it was nowhere as wet as it had been.

Gripping Tom’s ankles, the man forced his legs open but instead of climbing over him, he buried his face between Tom’s thighs. He took a deep breath and groaned obscenely; it made Tom incredibly self-conscious and he wanted to close his legs—then, a thought occurred to him.

‘Daddy, please fuck me with your tongue.’ He didn’t even stumble over the words in his desperation. The man groaned again and he bit into the flesh of Tom’s arse, moving closer to his hole— _yes_ , his plan was working, this way he could get the man to open him up, this way it wouldn’t hurt as much—

‘You wish,’ the man hissed, his face now directly on top of Tom’s. _Shit_ , why was he—he was shifting his hips and Tom could feel the man’s cock against him.

‘No, please, I’m not ready—’ The man cut him off with a slap over his cheek.

‘You’re ready whenever the fuck I want.’ Now he had started pushing in, but it was too dry, too tight, and it _hurt_.

‘No!’ Tom screamed. Panicking now, Tom tried to push the man away, but the man easily pinned Tom’s wrists above his head and his bulk kept Tom’s body in place. Tom tried again, begging, ‘Daddy, you’re hurting me, please!’

‘Think you could manipulate me, hmm?’ He was relentless, and Tom felt his body give under the pressure. ‘You can keep begging and you can keep telling me what you think I want to hear, but nothing’s gonna stop me.’

Tom was reduced to a slobbering mess now, _no_ and _please_ being the only words able to escape from his mouth. He shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to block out the overwhelming pain and humiliation—but it was of no use.

‘Your cunt is so tight, baby, tight like a little virgin. But you’re a filthy whore, aren’t you? You’re a naughty boy and you’d let anyone fuck you.’ Tom wished the man would stop talking, but he seemed to enjoy shaming Tom as much as he enjoyed hurting him. ‘And naughty boys get punished. The more you struggle and the louder you scream, the harder I’ll punish you. Because I know that, deep down, you _like_ this.’

The man punctuated his words with one powerful shove, making Tom howl—his cock was finally fully buried within Tom. There was no time for Tom to adjust to the feeling of being so forcefully breached; the man immediately began quick, shallow thrusts, and gradually worked up to deeper, harder ones as Tom’s body adjusted to his size.

At this point, Tom had neither the will nor strength left in him to fight any more, and the man sensed that. He let go of Tom’s wrists and held each ankle in one hand, bringing them up high and literally folding Tom in half. Tom was trapped under the man, unable to move, barely able to breathe, and he could only let it happen as the man violated him.

Despite everything, however, Tom’s cock was still hard—it was inevitable, from the way the man kept ramming into his prostate, Tom tried to convince himself—and it did not slip by unnoticed.

‘Look at yourself.’ The man let go of one of Tom’s ankles and toyed with his cock. ‘Does your boyfriend know what a cock-hungry slut you are? Does he know how hard you get when I’m fucking your boy pussy open?’

Tom whimpered as the man gave a particularly brutal thrust and scraped his blunt nails over the head of Tom’s cock at the same time. The man bringing up Chris made shame and guilt eat at Tom from the inside. It was one thing that he was ruined by the touch of another man and became spoilt goods for Chris, but it was entirely another for him to enjoy it. For all intents and purposes, if he came again—and he knew he would, at the rate that the man was going—he’d have cheated on Chris _twice_.

‘I’m gonna make you come, baby. It will be the best thing you’ve felt and nobody else will satisfy your greedy cunt ever again.’

‘No, p-please,’ Tom begged. He didn’t want this, he _couldn’t_ want this; what kind of sick fuck would he be if he did?

‘You asked me to make you feel good, didn’t you? I’m only giving you what you wanted, so shut up and fucking take it, _pussyboy_.’

Tom tried to hold himself back, tried to fight the urge to come, but it was as if the man knew exactly how to touch him. The thick girth of the man’s cock in his arse, the fingers wrapped tightly around his own length, it was all too much and before he knew it, he was coming all over his chest.

‘Yes, that’s right, sweetheart. Let it all out.’ The man kept pumping his cock, milking out every last drop of come. ‘Now say thank you.’

Tom had no choice. ‘Thank you,’ he sobbed, unable to believe that he had to express _gratitude_ to the man for any of this.

The man slapped his face. ‘Try again.’

‘Thank you, Daddy, for letting me come.’

‘Good boy.’ The man caressed his abused cheek, and said, ‘Now ask nicely for my come.’

Tom wanted to scream, he wanted to say no, he wanted to tell the man to stop—

‘Please give me your come, Daddy.’

‘Where?’

The man had called his arse by numerous different names; Tom settled on the most unsavoury term, hoping that it would please the man and put an end to this torture: ‘Please come in my boy pussy, Daddy.’

A deep, guttural sound ripped its way from the man’s chest and Tom knew that he’d made the right choice. He sped up his thrusts, which Tom hoped was a sign that he was getting close, and even though the violence of his fucking made the pain flare up again, Tom was grateful that there was now an end in sight. 

It took longer than Tom would have liked, especially with how raw his arse had become, but eventually the man’s pace faltered and then he went completely still. Tom felt the rush of the man’s come within his body, the way his cock pulsed and jolted; it was the ultimate mark of ownership the man made on him, and he felt so _tainted_. The man was claiming him, and he was accepting it.

When the man finished and came down from his high, he slowly pulled out and arranged Tom’s limbs into a more comfortable position. Tom lay there, breathing hard and still crying, reeling from the realisation that this was over.

‘Babe,’ the man whispered, cradling Tom’s face in his hands and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. ‘Babe, come back. You all right?’

‘Yeah,’ Tom said, sniffling a few more times and then wrapping his limbs around Chris. This was Chris, his boyfriend, the man that he loved, the man that he felt safe with. ‘Yeah, I’m good.’

‘Did I hurt you too much?’

‘Nothing I didn’t want.’ And it was true: he’d wanted to be hurt, but now it was over, and he was cherished and cared for.

‘Ok.’ A relieved smile spread over Chris’ face. Then, after a pause, he asked, ‘Do you wanna get cleaned up?’

Tom felt sticky, and he really wasn’t keen to go to sleep like this, but he was even less keen to walk to the bathroom.

It was as if Chris could read his thoughts. ‘Come on, I’ll carry you.’

Chris picked him up—it made Tom swoon a little every time he did that—and when they got to the shower, Chris kept a firm hold on him so that he didn’t have to rely on himself too much to stand. Chris also did all the work washing their bodies, and Tom took the time to reflect on their scene.

He was glad they spent effort in planning it, especially the background scenario: it made everything so much more realistic, it made him _believe_ what was happening. Chris had also done such a good job: he’d exuded threat and he’d been _mean_. He’d shamed him, hurt him, and played things out so that he was taking Tom against his will. Chris was usually so gentle, so loving, but Tom was liking this new, cruel side of him. Though, Tom was glad that Chris had insisted on prepping him beforehand, because it had hurt more than he’d anticipated; if they’d only used spit as lube, Tom was sure he’d have safeworded out.

And then, there were the other things. The gratuitous face-slapping hadn’t been something he’d asked for, and neither was calling Chris ‘Daddy’, but both came as pleasant surprises. It reinforced that Tom had been completely at Chris’ mercy, that he had held no power at all. _Daddy_ … the more Tom thought about that word, the more natural it sounded and the hotter it was.

When Chris had dried their bodies and brought them back to the bed, Tom decided to ask him about it. ‘So … “Daddy”, hmm?’

That elicited a rare blush from Chris. ‘Was it too weird?’

‘I liked it.’ Tom smiled and kissed Chris’ pink cheek. ‘And are you really asking me whether calling you “Daddy” when we have sex is weird, when I’ve just had my rape fantasy fulfilled for the _second_ time?’

‘Yeah, well.’ Chris chuckled. ‘I guess you have a point.’

They lay in silence for a while, but there were so many things Tom wanted to say—he wanted to know if _he_ was too weird, if this was what Chris wanted, if there were things that Chris wanted to do but afraid to bring up. But in the end, he simply said, ‘Thank you,’ and buried his face into Chris’ chest.

‘Anything, babe. Anything.’ Chris nuzzled the top of his head, and it made Tom feel safe, protected, loved. ‘And happy Valentine’s Day.’

‘Happy Valentine’s Day indeed.’ Tom tilted up his head for a kiss. And then a wicked idea came into his mind. ‘Maybe next time, you can put me over your lap and spank me. A good pussyboy could always do with a lesson from Daddy, no?’

Chris closed his eyes, took a deep breath and his hand on Tom’s hip tightened. That was how Tom knew he’d uncovered one of Chris’ well-guarded fantasies.

‘Anything you want, babe. Anything.’

Tom didn’t bother to argue that this would be for Chris and not himself. Rather, he simply snuggled into Chris’ warmth and started planning their next session. Chris had done enough for him; now, it was his turn to make Chris happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; hope you enjoyed! I would really appreciate it if you left comments and told me what you think—especially on how I could improve!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [loki-on-mjolnir](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/).


End file.
